Espinas de Pasión
by Belu
Summary: ONESHOT Se acababa de comprometer con Harry y su obsesión por el sexo desenfrenado con Malfoy la estaba empezando a preocupar HPHGDM


Espinas de pasión

Sentía las caricias llenas de deseo y _cariño_ rozar su piel desnuda. Oía las palabras de _amor_ que él le susurraba _al oído_. Sabía que estaba entrando dentro de ella en ese mismo instante con toda la delicadeza posible. Y aunque se esforzaba por relajarse y disfrutar, _no sentía nada_. Enredo sus piernas en las del pelinegro que la acompañaba con más fuerza, rodándolo para quedar arriba de él. Lo beso con pasión, esa que no sentía, a la vez que controlaba el ritmo de aquel encuentro, logrando que el chico llegara al cielo rápidamente. Ella lo siguió con un simulado gemido, derrumbándose encima de él, que le besaba el cabello tiernamente.

¿Por qué no puedo disfrutar del sexo con el hombre que amo? Se preguntaba una y otra vez recordando la noche anterior mas eso no era verdaderamente lo que le interesaba. Su problema era que ella, Hermione Granger, la bruja más inteligente de su generación, _no_ conseguía _alejar_ a Draco Malfoy, mortifago por tradición, de su _mente. _Había intentado olvidar de todas las formas posibles aquellas noches de lujuria de las que había sido cómplice junto con Draco sin tener éxito. Y su obsesión por el sexo desenfrenado con Malfoy la estaba empezando a preocupar.

Una _obsesión_. Solo eso era, no había ningún otro sentimiento además de la pasión desenfrenada que ambos sentían al encontrarse sumergidos en algún encuentro entre sus cuerpos. Él disfrutaba tanto como ella, pero no por eso dejaba de aborrecerla por ser una sangre sucia. Y ella, por sobre todas las cosas, amaba a Harry Potter, el hombre que le profesaba su amor en cada entrega y la llenaba de paz. El hombre que la cuidaba y protegía en todo momento. Aquel que le había prometido amor eterno y había sellado su promesa con el anillo que lucía ahora mismo en su dedo anular izquierdo. Aunque en el fondo todo ese afecto la hiciera sentir más sucia y _vacía_ por necesitar de otro hombre para saciar sus instintos. Un hombre que no era nada menos que el _enemigo_ de su pareja.

La fuerza con que lamía y pellizcaba sus pezones, la forma en la que conocía sus puntos erógenos y mordía su clítoris como si fuera una fruta deliciosa. La acariciaba sin reparar en gestos de amor, no había _ningún_ gesto de amor. Era solo sexo. Sexo sediento. La tomaba encima de él y la penetraba con un deje de brutalidad mientras le recordaba que era _su_ puta y una impura sangre sucia, llevándola instantáneamente a un éxtasis de locura absoluta. Probablemente ya habían probado todas las poses del kamasutra y aún querían más. Todas sus fantasías, al igual que las de Draco, eran cumplidas. No contaba con timidez alguna para hablar con el rubio sobre sexo y muchos menos para tenerlo. Deseaba tener esa _confianza_ con Harry pero temía que la considerara una loca ninfómana al contrario de lo que le sucedía con Draco, que jamás la miraría raro por sus ideas pero encantado y decidido a ponerlas en acción.

Sabía que estaba mal. Estaba acostándose con el enemigo, alguien que no dudaría en matarla en un enfrentamiento entre aurores y mortifagos. _La marca_ que yacía en su antebrazo se lo recordaba luego de cada sesión, ya que antes se hallaba incapaz de registrar cualquier detalle que no se centrara en sus lenguas y roces o el sudor mezclado de ambos. Esa marca había sido motivo de desconfianza hacía ella por parte de Draco al principio: durante sus primeros encuentros él se rehusaba a quitarse su camisa o lo que llevará puesto en su torso. Más tarde habría ido cediendo y finalmente hasta había osado aparecerse ante ella vestido como un fiel seguidor, de blanca mascara y negra túnica.

Debía _parar_. O tal vez nunca debió _empezar_, pero ahora era diferente. Estaba comprometida con Harry y su conciencia había llegado al limite. Todavía se preguntaba como diablos lo miraba a los ojos diciéndole que lo amaba sabiendo que _no_ era así... Un momento, ella si lo _amaba_ ¿o no? Estaba muy confundida, siempre había estado segura de amar a Harry y convencida de que su problema era que no lograban congeniar como ella quería en el sexo. Pero desde un tiempo atrás no dejaba de pensar en Draco, en sus cabellos rubios cayendo sobre sus fríos y penetrantes ojos grises, en su voz y su respiración levemente agitada. No deseaba admitirlo pero interiormente no _desconocía_ el hecho de que estaba enamorándose, o al menos sintiendo algo, por el mismísimo Draco Malfoy. También era consciente de que jamás sería correspondida por él y por eso mismo debía cortar por _lo sano_, antes de terminar verdaderamente involucrada con un cruel y falto de escrúpulos mortifago.

Decidida a enfrentarlo, se apareció en su oficina.

-¿No lograbas aguantarte hasta la noche, gatita?- le preguntó con una mueca llena de sarcasmo.

- Tenemos que hablar

-¿Qué quieres?

- Esto se termino. No quiero verte más, Malfoy

- Vaya, la sangre sucia se arrepintió... ¿Acaso tu conciencia no pudo con el engaño a Potter? Déjame adivinar: ahora iras corriendo y le contaras todo, suplicándole perdón- parecía divertido con todo esto

Hermione se quedo dura. Ella no había pensado en confesarle nada a Harry, solo quería _quitar _al rubio de su vida ante el temor de enamorarse de él.- No... no lo sé, Draco. Pero estoy comprometida, las cosas han cambiado.

- Claro, el anillo de diamantes te hace sentir una dama y deseas comportarte como tal ¿eh? Lastima que Potter no te lo dio con esa intención, él cree que siempre has sido una dama- Le dijo con cinismo y la miró penetrantemente haciéndola sentir como una completa _basura_. Sus ojos castaños se volvieron cristalinos de pronto pero no lloraría. Ante todo era una orgullosa Gryffindor.

- No vine a discutir contigo que tan sucia soy, date por informado Malfoy, la próxima vez que nos veamos no será en una cama y terminarás en Azkaban junto a tu padre.- se dirigió hacia la chimenea para tomar los polvos flú pero el la tomo por el brazo antes

- No aguantaras tanto. Me _necesitas_, me deseas. Soy irresistible para una tonta sangre sucia como Granger. –Ella intentó bajar su rostro y escaparse de la mano que la tenia pero él la sujeto mas fuerte y con su otra mano sujeto su rostro hasta fijar sus miradas, susurrándole- Y aunque hagas uso de todo tu autocontrol y no me busques, soñaras conmigo _cada noche_ y creerás que estas conmigo cuando Potter te toque, engañándolo con tu mente, permaneciendo siempre _impura _en la relación

- Suéltame, mi relación con Harry no es de tu incumbencia. Ya esta decidido, esto se acaba. Después de todo ¿quieres seguir cayendo bajo, _revolcándote_ con una sangre sucia?

- Lo bajo que yo pueda caer no se compara con la satisfacción de ver a Potter, sabiendo como grita de placer su prometida y el placer que ella me da y que para él sea probablemente desconocido.- Estaba claro, ella solo era un modo de venganza del hombre por el que estaba empezando a sentir algo hacia el que amaba.- Incluso si termino en Azkaban a manos del gran Potter iré feliz, consiente de la humillación que sufrirá cuando esto salgo a luz.

- No se lo dirás...

- Nunca pero no pienso que alguien tan frágil y _moral_- rió al decir esto y ella se sintió más sucia aún- como la pequeña sangre sucia que eres, pueda guardar esto

- Yo haré lo que se me plazca y entre eso esta no seguir acostándome con un asesino

- Creí que no te importaba eso, acaso no sabías antes lo que hacía. Maté a al mejor amigo de tu prometido, a tu casi _hermano_ y sin embargo no dudaste en volver a mí cuatro meses después- ahora la miraba con asco viendo como las lagrimas empezaban a caer por su rostro y sonrió. Gozaba del sufrimiento ajeno- No te importó eso, mucho menos te fijaste en los miembros de la maldita orden esa de la que eres miembro ni los otros sangre sucias que murieron en los ataques con mortifagos. ¿Creías que no lo hacía a propósito? O ya sé, mi padre me obligaba ¿no? Eres un _monstruo_, sangre sucia

- ¡Maldito! Te odio Malfoy, ¡Te odio!

- Vete Granger, me das _asco_

Y se marcho, a sabiendas de que en el fondo él tenía razón, ella también era un monstruo. Un sucio monstruo. Lloraba desconsoladamente mientras salía del Caldero Chorreante hacía el Londres muggle y se dirigía hacia el departamento de su novio. Lo esperaría y le diría la verdad. No suplicaría por piedad, como presintió Malfoy, pero le pediría perdón. En el fondo Malfoy tenía razón, su conciencia no aguanto toda la mentira. ¿Por qué seguía pesando en lo que _él _decía? Harry se sentirá herido, traicionado, pero tal vez la comprendiera. Después de todo él era así, tan puro, tan _diferente_ a Malfoy...


End file.
